User talk:Uberorb
Hello sir. Hiya. I've talked this over with Dr. F and run it by the community, and I was wondering if you could code in the Chatango I made for the wiki onto some page(s) on the site. The people who've used it seem to think it's a good idea, and there has been support for it on the discussion thread. Dr. F told me that as long as I stuck around to mod it and make sure it met wikia standards, I could ask you to embed it. I think it would see more use if you could use it on-site, and I feel like it's a good way to keep chatter off the pages. If you are up to it and no one objects, ket me know and I'll get you the sandbox and the embed code for it for the Mediawiki:commons. I guess we'd have to figure out where it would be embedded; maybe talk pages or the mainspace? Possibly just it's own pinned thread? Also, you, Dr F., Warblade, and the rest of the admins would be made mods for convinience and consistency. If you haven't tried it out, by all means give it a shot. No rush either. I've seen you say that you have a lot of schoolwork, so don;t make it a priority if you decide to go ahead with it. Either way, let me know what you think. Thanks.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh., well I only went to you because Dr. F said he would have you do it if it recieved positive reviews. It's really easy; I have a step-by-step guide for it I could link you to. I don't know anything about code editing, and I could do it in 5 minutes if I had access to the Mediawiki:commons page. They even have a working example you could check out if it helps. The code is all already written, you just have to copy and paste everything in. The only thing I'm not sure on is how to get it on the pages you want it to be on, and not others. Sir, I voted for you for sysop, and you promised me change. :D I feel you owe it to me to at least take a look beofre you shoot yourself down like that. ;P. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi orb. I really appreciate that. Hopefully the wiki will last long enough for it to be worthwhile =/ Here is a step-by-step guide on how to drop it into the wiki. They have a link to a functioning wiki version on the page if it helps. You'll need the embed code, too so here it is: [ Copy this | Start New | Full Size ] Messy, I know. Other than that it looked pretty simple, just let me know if there's anything I can do for you to help. Thanks again.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 15:51, September 30, 2010 (UTC) unique mod I made a page about this before but: name: semi-auto sniper unique factors: invisible, makes players invisible, lags out games when dropped. I forget the process used by NakidSkater (crazy hex editter who is no longer on friends list) to give me the gun and I would like to give it to Skeve or someone else who can examine it in willowtree. Any help would be great, as I am under the impression you are the wiki's admin for 360. Thank! 14:14, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Signature help Hey Uberorb, I really like your custom signatures and I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble, if you would be able to make one for me. I totally understand if it's a featured user only kind of thing. Please reply. Thanks ShadyCake (talk) 01:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I really appreciate the help, but i was wondering if you knew how to include a small box art picture similar to that of Bukkithead and Skeve as well as how to bold the name. ShadyCake (talk) 23:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hate to bother you again, but the code for my signature won't fit in the box now and my name now has two name listings in the box. (sorry if its hard to understand but just check the page you sent me.) 23:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) what did i do wrong?ShadyCake (talk) 23:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) senior' orbus maximus has a problem with spans. if you change the file name and link location of my last edit you should find it works on all browsers. try to leave the image (px) the same or similar. 23:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I just wanted to say thanks alot for all the help you gave me with my signature. I know I can't offer much but if you need help with BL, rockband, or left 4 dead 2, hit me up. Thanks again! (yays--->) 04:14, September 26, 2010 (UTC) EON9645-weapon trades/dupes sorry-new to site, didnt know where to put trades thank you for creating that forum for me Pearlescents Thanks alot! I never thought I'd find them myself for a long time. I'll send you a friend request friday-earliest i will be able to update my xboxlive. My gamertag is EON9645. I'll probably send the request around 3:30pm friday(New York time zone). Let me know if that is a good time for you or not. If so, I could host a private game for us then, unless you want to host it. Also, could you dupe all your pearlescents for me that you have(weapons and shields)? I'd really appreciate it(they have a lot higher stats than the few I have). Let me know if you want something in return. I just found 1100 damage pestilent defiler and 1100 damage chimera if you want duplicates of them(all my weapons are legit, I don't mod on xbox360). And i'm not sure if i need headphones or not for xbox live, unless your just going to join in, dupe the pearlescents, and quit out. Also, could you explain how to dupe over xboxlive? Thanks again, and I won't be able to check my messages on this site until 3pm friday(very busy week). Let me know. MJ7421 19:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC)EON9645 (MJ7421) Allright, thanks. Really appreciate it. MJ7421 19:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 This occurred to me a few seconds ago You keep making reference to Drumline and marching band... where do you do all this? School or like Blue Devils or other stuff? DUDE APPARENTLY MY BAND IS GONNA BE ON TV WTF 21:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) additions when you get time would you add the chatango and autorefresher projects to the wiki. if you need assistance the project leaders CJ and atles can provide as i believe they have worked that part out. thank you. 06:27, September 30, 2010 (UTC) EON9645-Pearlescents hey, couldn't add you to get pearlescents, your friend list is full for xbox live. could you try adding me (gamertag: EON9645) as a friend? by the way, im also on xbox live now, let me know about adding me, write back on this site to let me know. MJ7421 19:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 hey, its been almost a day and you didnt respond. I understand if you're busy, its just that you usually write back by now. MJ7421 12:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 thats alright, let me know a good time to get on, and then i'll host a game. also, I just sent you a friend request my gamertag is EON9645, just so you know its not the same as my username for this site. I'll probably be on all day tomorrow and till about 11 tonight. MJ7421 21:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 just wanted to thank you for the pearlescents. if you ever are trying to find a weapon or item, just let me know and i'll dupe it for you if I have it. MJ7421 23:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 1750 Userbox As you are the master of userboxes, would you consider you make a new userbox for having 1750 / 1750 gamerscore for Borderlands on the 360 when you have a chance? For simplicity, it could just be the 1500 / 1500 that already exists with 1750 / 1750 instead. 20:36, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, saw the userbox updated today. Cool photoshop weapon pix by the way. 19:55, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Duping-GT:EON9645 Hey- I was trying to find the Pearl Aries, Eridian Firebomb, and Eridian Stampeding Spatter Gun and I saw you had them on your inventory page. Just wondering if you could dupe 'em for me real quick wednesday or on the weekend if its not too much trouble. MJ7421 19:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 Ok, thanks. I'm getting on now so if your gonna be on could you dupe them now? (after you find the aries) Have to write an essay today, so I can't stay on long. MJ7421 19:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 alright, signing in now. just invite me to a game or send a message on my xbox account when u are ready. MJ7421 19:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC)MJ7421 Online play Hey. Longtime reader, sporadic contributor. I'm always looking for people to hang around Pandora with. Sent you an Xbox Live request, and following it up here. JTIceFire 23:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC)